darthsanddroidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Film IV Session 6
Session Duration Episodes 718-739, 22 episodes Cast of Players and Characters * Jim as Dead!Antilles * Ben as Obi-Wan * Sally as C-3PO * Pete as R2-D2 * Annie as Princess * Corey as Adam Lars/Luke Amidala * The GM as: ** General Tagge ** Admiral Motti ** Tarkin ** Darth Vader ** IT-0 Summary All five players from last time are present here, including Jim. But either because Jim hasn't finished writing his new character's background or because The GM hasn't figured out how to include this character into the story yet, or both, Jim once again doesn't play an active character this session. The campaign resumes from last time, as the Sand People lay out Corey's unconcious body. Pete hides behind some rocks. Sally tries to play dead by pulling out one of her arms. The GM determines after a dice roll, that the Sand People don't fall for this ploy and lay her out beside Corey. The GM rolls the dice again, which determines that the Sand People see Pete's hiding place and approach him. At that moment, a knock is heard on the GM's door. The GM opens it and let's in Ben. This is the first time any of the players have seen Ben in two years (except for Corey, who's never met him until now). Everyone's delighted to see him again, except for Sally, who's furious at him for having run off without telling anyone where he was. She demands to know where he's been, but he only vaguely explains that he was wandering around, learning more about himself. The GM fills him in on the current situation, and Ben resumes playing Obi-Wan. He approaches the Sand People. The GM determines on a dice roll that the Sand People bow respectfully at Ben and leave. Ben revives Corey. Corey doesn't want to talk to Ben at first, since his parents warned him against talking to strangers, so Ben introduces himself as Obi-Wan Kenobi, a former Jedi knight, and explains that the Jedi were a force for good once. Pete demands to know what Ben did to Pete's dreadnought. Ben just says he crashed it and left it. Corey is surprised to learn that Ben and Pete's characters alraedy know each other. Ben explains they fought together in the Droid Wars. Sally explains that these wars led to the downfall of the Jedi and the corruption of the Senate. Pete explains that Corey intends to melt down him and Sally, but they really need to contact Senator Jar Jar Binks, and the fate of the Galaxy lies in the balance. Ben suggests they talk further at his home. Corey wants to go back to his own home and finish his quest of melting down the droids. Ben tells him he has no dispute with Corey's quest and tells Corey to follow him. Corey finds himself going along with Ben. At Ben's home, Sally is able to talk Corey into reattaching her arm before she is to be melted down. Ben explains to Corey how Corey's father betrayed the Jedi and orchestrated their extermination, that there's now no safe haven in the Galaxy for the Jed, and that Ben hasn't spoken to Corey's father since. Corey is shocked to hear that his dad, Owen Lars, did all that. Ben starts to explain that Corey's life is a lie. He shows Corey his father's laser sword, and explains that Corey never knew his real father. Corey's just confused by this, so Ben gives him an ultimatum: if Corey returns to his moisture farm, the story ends, he melts down the droids, and he can believe whatever he wants to; but if he takes the laser sword, Ben can show Corey who he really is. Corey thinks about it and decides: a laser sword has to be better than binoculars. Ben tells Corey that his real name isn't "Adam Lars" but "Luke Amidala", and that Ben was there when his mother gave birth to him and named him. Sally adds that they all were. Ben tells Corey that the people he thought were his parents were actually his aunt and uncle, and that they devoted their lives to Corey's protection. He tells Corey that Corey is a Jedi. Corey asks how that can be. Ben tells him his true father was a powerful Jedi, a strong user of the Force, and explains what the Force is. Ben tells Corey that to those hunting the Jedi, Corey has always been a target, which is why he needed to be kept hidden. Ben offers to train Corey in the use of the Force. Corey asks if the fact he's gone through the first 19 years of his life without knowing anything about the Force and the Jedi will be a problem. Ben stammers, no, not at all. Ben tells Corey that his aunt and uncle lied to him about being his parents to protect him. Corey asks about his real parents. Ben relates how Corey's father was corrupted, and killed Corey's mother, how Ben duelled with him and he fell. He also tells Corey that his mother was an angel, and he passes on what she wanted Corey to have when he was old enough: her underwater oxygen extraction aparatus and grappling hook. Jim adds that they were very special to her. Corey realizes that this means Sally and Pete's story of a Galaxy saving quest was true. Pete replays Annie's message about going to Naboo with the Peace Moon plans (after getting a wrong message of Annie gossiping about her hair). Ben can't believe this campaign is still about the Peace Moon plans. Corey decides to go on this mission. Ben suggests they get a spaceship at Mos Eisley, but Pete wants to reclaim his dreadnought and intends to have a not-so-friendly talk with the Jawas that took its homing signal. Sally breaks character to demand Ben to explain why he hadn't told her where he went. He explains that someone dear to him made him question his life. Sally asks what stupid dorkhead was that. Ben replies that she asked him why he was studying medicine. Sally realizes the "stupid dorkhead" was her. The GM cuts to a scene onboard the Peace Moon (Ben objects because there are no PCs to hear this scene, and warns that some of the players might make use of this out-of-character knowledge; Jim eagerly points out that he's curently out-of-character). The scene is a general staff meeting that includes Tarkin, Darth Vader, and Admiral Motti. The staff is a bit worried since the Senate has now come onboard to take charge of their "Goodwill Inspection Tour". Motti complains that the Peace Moon would've been completed a lot sooner if Vader hadn't Force-choked half the workforce to death. Vader begins Force-choking Motti, and declares that gives Vader a good idea: from now on Vader'll Force-choke all the workforce half to death. Ben, Sally, Pete, and Corey come across the Jawas, all of them slaughtered. Ben determines that the laser blasts that killed them were far too percise for Sand People, and it couldn't have been clone troopers because they're rubbish at shooting. Ben decides it must have been Owen and Beru, that they must have gone on a murderous rampage looking for Corey. Corey speeds back home, only to discover that the farm has been destroyed and that Owen and Beru have been killed. Sally asks if that means he won't melt down her and Pete. Corey says he ought to honor their last request. On the Peace Moon, Vader confronts Annie, who's being held prisoner there. Vader tells her they're on the trail of those Peace Moon plans, that they've already managed to trace those plans as far as to a "desert Rebel hideout" who's defensive arsenal impressed even Vader. But the lubrication oil was contaminated with dust, causing the hideout's weapons to jam, so Vader's troops overran the place. Vader has a sadistic droid, IT-0, interrogate Annie. Back on Tatooine, Corey relates the destrucion of his home and the deaths of his aunt and uncle. He says those clone troopers must be better shots than Ben thought. Ben points out that they were cloned from Jango Fett, who had a nervous twitch whenever he fired at living beings, which meant he never hit. Pete announces he's done looting the Jawas' bodies. Corey demands his share, so Pete gives him a spread-spectrum black-body alpha wave suppressor. Corey recalls how he broke all of Owen and Beru's rules, he went out at night, looked at the sky, talked to strangers, and now his aunt and uncle are dead. Sally suggests he help them save lives by joining in their quest. Corey agrees to help them until they can find a blast furnace. The GM calls an end to the session. Ben asks the GM to spend the night at his place, and asks Sally not to tell their parents he's back yet. Sally tells the GM he'd better not let Ben out of the house.